


Love You?

by tobiosbae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiosbae/pseuds/tobiosbae
Summary: “Answer me,” he demands, Tobio gets in his space, which causes Tooru to back up into the couch. “Answer me, Tooru!”“Tobio-chan,” Tooru says, pleading, “please, keep your voice down; the neighbors-”“I don’t give a shit about the neighbors!"





	Love You?

“Liar,” Tobio screams, his face begins to take on a red hue. Tears cascade down his face and he does nothing to stem their flow. “Y-You said-” he pokes at Tooru’s chest, hard, “-that you went out with Iwaizumi-san last night, so tell me why-” he hiccups and scrubs at his face “-Iwaizumi-san texted me asking if you ditched them for me, huh! Where were you last night?!”

When Tooru averts his eyes that’s when Tobio feels his heart shatter into pieces. “Answer me,” he demands, Tobio gets in his space, which causes Tooru to back up into the couch. “Answer me, Tooru!”

“Tobio-chan,” Tooru says, pleading, “please, keep your voice down; the neighbors-”

“I don’t give a shit about the neighbors, I want to know where my boyfriend was.” Tobio rubs at his eyes, “Tooru… Please.” He hates how his voice breaks at the end and becomes a whisper.

“Oh geez-” Tooru cradles Tobio’s tear-stained face in the palms of his hands “-it’s not what you think,Tobio-chan! I would never ever cheat on you, okay! Just- you gotta know that, okay, I love you way too much to ever do that.” He gently swipes the tears from Tobio’s cheeks with his thumbs, and then touches his forehead to Tobio’s. “I love you, Kageyama Tobio; never forget that.” Tooru places a kiss at the corner of Tobio’s right eye, he catches a tear before it falls.

Tobio takes a shuddering breath, he places his hands over Tooru’s and squeezes. “I-I love you, too, Tooru… But, where were you last night?” He sniffles.

 

“Ah, well…”

 

The pink blush blossoming on Tooru’s face has Tobio intrigued. “Tooru, you’re blushing.”

 

The blush becomes darker.

 

“Sh-Shut up! Geez, I was at your mother’s house, okay!” Tooru buries his face in Tobio’s hair.

“Eh, why were you there?” Tobio winds his arms around Tooru’s waist and holds onto the back of his shirt tightly. “Is she okay?”

Tooru lifts his head up and prays to all the gods above that the blush has lighten up. He rubs soothing circles into Tobio’s temples with his fingertips, “She’s fine, Tobio-chan, you mama boy. I went down there to ask-”

 

“Ask?”

 

And here comes the blush again. “I-I know how much she means to you, so I wanted to ask for her blessing…”

Tobio’s eyes go wide and his mouth opens and closes but no sounds come out.

Tooru drags his hands down from Tobio’s face down to his hands as he gets down on one knee. “She gave me her blessing to marry you, Kageyama Tobio, so if you would have me; would you like to--”

“YES-” Tobio throws himself at Tooru, effectively knocking the other man over.

Tooru grunts as his back makes impact with the hardwood floor. That’s all forgotten when Tobio pepper’s his face with kisses. “I love you so much,” he breathes.

Tobio pauses and then places a kiss on the tip of Tooru’s nose. “And, I love you… We’re getting married!”

“I know.” Tooru feels so giddy. Suddenly, a thought hits him, he moves to sit up but Tobio’s body prevents him. “Ah, I forgot the ring! It’s in my sock drawer.”

Tobio rests his head on Tooru’s chest, listening to the steady sound of his fiancé’s heart. “Give it to me later, I’m comfortable.” To prove this, he makes a grab for the throw over the couch and covers them both. “Don’t forget, though.”

Tooru chuckles and places a kiss on Tobio’s forehead. “Never. You’ll get that ring tomorrow morning.”

“Good, cause if I have to then I’ll put it on myself--” He flinches when he feels a sting of pain on his butt.

“Don’t you dare, that’s my privilege for asking you, Tobio!” Tooru explains, curling closer to Tobio.

 

“Okay, love you.”

 

“Love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this while feeling anxious/nervous so yeahadskjflkasd ANYWAY happy valentine's day !! :D
> 
>  [tumblr](http://tobiosbae.tumblr.com/)


End file.
